Generation X the continuing adventures
by GibblesX3
Summary: Generation X comes to Bayville and the adventures begin.


I made a huge mistake one day and I accidentally deleted out the Gen X Evolution story 'What You Leave Behind' which was part two of my series. I am unable to locate where I had it stored and I fear that it may be lost for good. So I have decided before I get into part three I will write up a summary of what happened in part two.  
  
Jonothan Starsmore lead vocals of his British rock band the Chamber was making his debut in an LA night club when suddenly while on stage his mutant powers manifested causing his chest to explode with energy. Not knowing what was happening to him Jono fled the club and found himself scarred and alone not able to return to the life he knew.  
  
Jono eventually met up with another mutant named Angelo Espinosa who had faked his death to escape the gang in which he was a former member. The two became friends and Angelo or Skin as he called himself showed Jono or Chamber the nickname he chose for himself the way to survive on the streets.  
  
Elsewhere a group of mutants who called themselves Hellions are also in LA hiding out waiting for their mentor Emma to arrive. They remained cramped in a small apartment until suddenly Sebastian Shaw the Black King of the Hellfire Club (in which Emma is White Queen) arrives with Donald Pierce and kidnap all but two of the teens. The Hellions known as Raptor and Mondo escape to seek out help.  
  
They find it when they come to the aid of Skin and Chamber who are having a showdown with Skin's former gang the Blood Brothers. Defeating the gang Skin and Chamber agree to help Raptor and Mondo free their friends from the Hellfire Club.  
  
Meanwhile within the Inner Circle the man known as Fritzroy arrives with a plan to help Shaw by using the mutant illusionist Mastermind to convince the captured Hellions that the White Queen is their true enemy. Also the Black Queen known as Sage begins to question the methods of the Inner Circle.  
  
The two free Hellions and their new friends arrive at the Hellfire Club LA building only to fall prey to the same deception as the other Hellions and decide to join ranks with Shaw.  
  
Meanwhile the White Queen arrives in LA with the newly formed Generation X. The mutants set out to locate the Hellions and quickly discover that the Hellions are being held by the Inner Circle. Arriving at the Hellfire Club Bishop discovers Fritzroy (a dangerous mutant criminal from his time) is time is there and sets off to face him while the others go to save the Hellions.  
  
The group enters only to discover the treachery that was created and end up going face to face with the Hellions and the Inner Circle in a losing battle. Bishop finds Fritzroy who is with the Inner Circle and the captured Generation X and ends up going against and losing to Shaw while Fritzroy gets away.  
  
During all of this Raptor and Mondo decide they made a mistake in trusting Shaw and take Chamber and Skin to rescue Gen X. The other Hellions come to the same decision minutes later and go to help but instead come face to face with Fritzroy. Also Sage secretly slips Emma a key to their cells allowing them to break free and take down the Hellfire Club with the help of Mondo Raptor Skin and Chamber. The resulting battle causes a devastating fire and Blink teleports everyone but Bishop who runs off to find Fritzroy out.  
  
Realizing Bishop was in trouble Blink returns to the building to retrieve him and discovers Fritzroy had killed the remaining Hellion and finds herself his hostage. Fritzroy with Blink his captive tries to kill Bishop by causing the ceiling above to fall on him. But Bishop finds himself teleported outside with Blink still within the collapsing building. The others then learn the fate of the Hellions and Blink and also discover Fritzroy had somehow escaped.  
  
Later on after the Hellions' and Blink's funerals Bishop decides that his mission is to dangerous for the teens and that he, Shard, Banshee and the White Queen were the only ones he would want to continue. The seven teens refuse to quit and demand they continue to get vengeance for what Fritzroy had done. Bishop reluctantly agrees and the group prepares for their next step. Moving to Bayville. 


End file.
